


Ciekawy przypadek Madam Mruczanki

by Regalia1992



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Każdy lubi prezenty, M/M, Słodycz beztroska, koty, tłumaczenie, wciąż w fazie edycji
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Anders ma nowego kota, nic w tym nadzwyczajnego. Po pewnym czasie kocica zaczyna przynosić mu niespodziewane prezenty. Tak po trochu Fenders jest.





	Ciekawy przypadek Madam Mruczanki

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Curious Case of Madam Purrs a Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558487) by [darktensh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17). 



> [Od tłumaczki] Madam Purrs a Lot, jako Madam Mruczanka. Tłumaczenie podyktowane jest czystym słowotwórstwem, bo nie miałam pomysłu na obiad...

Anders znalazł Madam Mruczankę pewnej nocy wracając z misji z Hawke. Kociak ukrył się pod stertą rozsypujących się szat, Anders nawet by jej nie zauważył, gdyby nie usłyszał żałosne miauknięcia dochodzące spod kupki. Kiedy podszedł je sprawdzić, był równocześnie zdziwiony i zachwycony, że mały, szary kotek zwinął się pod szmatami. Bez zastanowienia zabrał go do domu i zaopiekował się nim. Poza niedożywieniem nic kotce nie dolegało. Anders upewnił się, w krótkim czasie doprowadzi ją do pełni sił.

Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd Anders posiadał kota, więc zapomniał o wszystkich problemach życia codziennego, które pojawiają się przy posiadaniu zwierzaka. Madam zadbała o nie wszystkie! Bawiła się bandażami z lnu, wskakiwała na półki, gdzie trzymał swoje medykamenty, prawie wszystkie niszczą, a pewnej nocy rozdarła swoimi pazurami jedną z kopii jego Manifestu! Akurat tą, którą zamierzał dać do przeczytania Isabeli.

W sumie Madam była dobrą towarzyszką, gdyby nie to, że doprowadzała go do szaleństwa!

Pewnej nocy, gdy pracował nad przepisaniem tego, co zniszczyła, kotka usiadła przed nim i zawyła w jego stronę. Nie zamiauczała, lecz prawdziwie wyła, i każdy przechodzący w pobliżu kliniki Mrokowiska zadawał pytania, co on w nocy robi, a zadrapania przeczyły zapewnieniom mężczyzny, że nie robi nic zdrożnego.

Zostawiała mu małe prezenty - przed drzwiami do jego pokoju, pod łóżkiem, albo, czasami, NA łóżku. Zwykle były to użyteczne, małe narzędzia, które musiał szybko zwrócić właścicielom, martwe szczury, a raz czerwona bielizna, z którą nie wiedział co zrobić, dopóki Isabela się nie pojawiła i zapytała, co on robi z gaciami Fenrisa. Żadna ilość wyjaśnień i próśb, by o tym zapomniała, nie wybiła jej z głowy mylnych wyobrażeń.

Oczywiście część z tych wydarzeń była jego winą. Nie zawsze miał dla niej czas. Zdarzało się, że klinika była przepełniona i musiał zamykać ją w swoim pokoju. Czasem siedział do późna nad Manifestem. Nie jeden raz wyruszał na misje z Hawke, które trwały czasem kilka dni, tygodni. Zawsze starał się jej to wynagrodzić i, Stwórco dzięki ci za to, Madam chętnie zgadzała się na przeprosiny, ale niekiedy kotka znikała w tylko sobie znanych miejscach, co było - jak uważał - karą, gdyż w takich chwilach siedział i się o nią niepokoił. Nigdy nie wiedział gdzie znika, ale kotka zawsze wracała w o wiele lepszym humorze.

I pewnego razu zdarzyło się to.

To, że niektórzy z drużyny Hawke go odwiedzali, nie było niczym niezwykłym. Avelina i Varric czasami przychodzili sprawdzić, co u niego, i okazjonalnie poprawiali stan swojego zdrowia. Merril próbowała porozmawiać z nim lub pomóc, choć Anders nie zgadzał się na nic, co miało w sobie magię krwi. Isabela przychodziła często z różnymi problemami, a Hawke najczęściej odwiedzał go bez powodu. Były tylko dwie osoby, których nie widywał u siebie, chyba, że w towarzystwie z Hawke,. Atego wieczoru jedna z nich pojawiła się w jego klinice, gdy już gasił światła zastanawiając się, kiedy Madam powróci. Od jej zniknięcia minął prawie tydzień.

\- Klinika jest zamknięta — powiedział Anders, gdy usłyszał ciche kroki. Nawet nie podniósł głowę, aby sprawdzić, kto przed nim stoi.

Kiedy nagle usłyszał głos Fenrisa był zaskoczony:

\- Nie jestem tutaj po uzdrowienie, magu. Przybyłem coś ci zwrócić — nastąpił szelest, a po nim ciekawskie miaukniecie. Anders szybko podniósł głowę i z zachwytem spojrzał na Madam. Elf wyciągnął ją, delikatnie przytuloną do jednej z jego kolczastych rękawic. — Wierzę, że jest twoja. Przez tydzień była mi solą w oku — Anders zauważył, że w jego głosie nie usłyszał złości ani irytacji.

\- Przyszła do ciebie?! — Nie mógł powstrzymać zaskoczenia, które wkradło się w jego głos. — Zawsze, kiedy prawie umierałem ze strachu gdzie jest, to ona szła do ciebie?! — szybko złapał Madam i przytulił do siebie. — Co jej zrobiłeś?

\- Nie skrzywdziłem tej bestii — warknął Fenris z irytacją. — Choć dość żywiołowo ścigała gnieżdżące się w mojej rezydencji szczury, jadła moje jedzenie i spała na moim łóżku — wykrzywił usta. — I ukradła moją bieliznę.

Anders nie słuchał narzekań Fenrisa, zbyt zajęty tuleniem do siebie Madam. 

\- Tatuś stęsknił się za tobą, tak, tak, dokładnie, nigdy więcej mi nie uciekaj — choć Jednak usłyszał ostatnie słowa elfa. — Twoją bieliznę? 

Twarz Andersa pokrył szkarłat, gdy pospieszył wgłąb kliniki do szafy, gdzie trzymał prezenty Madam. Wewnątrz znajdował się stosik bielizny, którą kotka wciąż zostawiała mu na łóżku. 

\- Mówisz o tej?

\- Tak, magu, o tej — powiedział Fenris, podążając za nim. — Dlaczego jesteś w jej posiadaniu?

\- Ponieważ Madam Mruczanka wciąż ją przynosiła — powiedział ze spokojem Anders. — Nie wiedziałem, do kogo należy — prócz chwil, gdy się nad tym zastanawiał. Albo wtedy, gdy bielizna była czerwona. — Możesz ją zabrać, możesz zabrać wszystko.

Spojrzenie Fenrisa, kiedy zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, było bardziej mordercze niż zazwyczaj. 

\- Trzymaj swojego kota z daleka od moich ubrań, magu — jego głos sugerował złość, ale była ona raczej wymierzona w Andersa, niż w Madam. Anders zastanawiał się, czy elf czasem nie ma słabości do tego kota.

Anders machnął na niego lekceważąco, skupiając się na drapaniu Madam za uchem. Usłyszał pełne irytacji sapnięcie Fanrisa, gdy ten wyszedł z kliniki. Kiedy Anders miał już pewność, że elfa nie ma w pobliżu nachylił się i pocałował Madam w łepek. 

\- Możesz kraść mu tyle bielizny, ile chcesz, Madam Mruczanko, tatuś nie ma nic przeciwko — szczególnie jeśli doprowadzi to do odwiedzin pozbawionego chęci mordu, wiecznie boczącego się elfa. — Taki dobry z ciebie kotek

Tej nocy Anders poszedł spać uśmiechnięty. Madam zasnęła mu na piersi, a obrazy Fenrisa ubranego tylko w bieliźnie tańczył w jego głowie.

Koty są wspaniałe.


End file.
